Field The All-7th-Universe Team! Who Are The Mighty Ten?
" |TitleImage = |Japanese title = 第7宇宙代表チームを結成せよ! 最強の10人は誰だ!? |Rōmaji title = Dai-7 uchū daihyō chīmu o kessei seyo! Saikyō no 10-ri wa dareda? |Series = Dragon Ball Super |Number = 83 |Saga = Universe Survival Saga |Manga = |Airdate = March 26, 2017 |Previous = Never Forgive Son Goku! Toppo the Warrior of Justice Intrudes! |Next = Son Goku The Recruiter - Invites Krillin and No. 18 }} "Form The Universe 7 Team! Who Are the Strongest Ten?" (第7宇宙代表チームを結成せよ! 最強の10人は誰だ!?, Dai-7 uchū daihyō chīmu o kessei seyo! Saikyō no 10-ri wa dareda?) is the eighty-third episode of Dragon Ball Super. Its Japanese air date is March 26, 2017. Summary At Capsule Corporation, Chichi is preparing a feast for the new baby when Goku, Gohan, Hercule, Majin Buu, Beerus, Whis, Shin, and Elder Kai arrive. Chichi offers the food to them since the baby hasn't been born yet, and Goku and Beerus happily accept. Bulma is exercising in the gravity room with Pilaf, Shu, and Mai, and she apologizes to Vegeta, who is watching them close by. He says she is making him rusty but worries if she is able to move so much. Trunks says Mai said exercise will ensure a healthy birth and Goten asks Vegeta if he is excited about the baby. Turning to walk away, Vegeta retorts he is only staying because Bulma told him to and decides to go train somewhere close, and he reminds Trunks that he has to move the baby's bed. Trunks asks Goten to help him and they run off, and Vegeta takes his leave and thinks about a name that is worthy of Saiyan royalty. As everyone eats, Goku states his excitement about fighting strong opponents and repeats his assertion to Beerus, who reminds him to be serious, that they only need to win. Shin goes about which participants of Universe 7 will be entering. Gohan asks how many planets are there with powerful life forms in the universe and Shin explains that since the loss of Planet Sadla, Planet Vegeta, and Planet Namek, there are 28 planets. However Beerus suggests they stick with warriors in Earth because they don't know how strong people from other planets are and with those already known on Earth, they have a 12.5% of winning. Goku and Gohan start thinking of their friends and Goku wants Monaka but Beerus lies that he is unwell. They consider Krillin, but Hercule reminds them Krillin gave up martial arts a long time ago. Goku and Gohan have a mind battle between Krillin and Basil, and it appears Krillin's Destructo Disc and Solar Flare have little effect on Basil. Gohan is worried but Goku concludes Krillin can hold his own because he has resumed training. Shin suggests Trunks and Goten but Goku declines because their rivalry will be a issue. Gohan suggests Master Roshi for being experienced and having tricky techniques and Hercule suggests 18, which Goku agrees and decides to ask for 17 to enter. Hercule asks if it will be okay because they are androids but Goku says it will because they were simply modified to be super humans. Goku decides to get Senzu Beans but Whis says those are forbidden because they increase their stamina. With one member left, they ask Vegeta, who is thinking of a baby name. Goku informs him of the battle with Toppo and of 80 fighters fighting simultaneously. Although Vegeta is intrigued of the battle royal, he refuses because he doesn't know when the baby will be born and he is suspicious why Goku wants him to participate so badly. Vegeta further says he won't agree unless they convince Bulma. With little choice, Whis decides to intervene. Chichi and Bulma are discussing her large belly when Whis comes in and uses his staff to bring out the baby from inside her, leaving everyone shocked. Whis announces to Vegeta he can now participate. As Bulma coos to the baby girl, Vegeta instantly comes to love his daughter. Everyone later gathers to properly meet the baby and hold her and remark how she looks nothing like Vegeta, who stands nearby listening. The baby smiles at being held by her grandparents and Goku but cries when Hercule holds her, which angers Vegeta into turning Super Saiyan Blue. Yamcha arrives to visit and holds the baby but she cries, angering Vegeta again. Trunks and Goten finish putting the bed down when Gohan tells Trunks he is now a big brother. Goten says a brother would mean Trunks gets to train with him and a sister would be cute, but Trunks prefers a brother so he can train. Trunks meets the baby and is disappointed that it's a girl, and is reluctant to hold her but gives in when Bulma tells him he needs to protect his sister. Seeing Vegeta wants to hold the baby, Bulma tells Trunks to ask him to hold the baby. After a silent moment, Vegeta asks Trunks to give him the baby and he holds her. When asked what her name is, Vegeta is about to suggest Eschalot but Bulma announces she has decided on Bulla. Everyone thinks it is a beautiful name but Vegeta says he needs to give his daughter a name worthy of a Saiyan. Goku decides to start recruiting members for the team and tells Gohan he will be visiting Krillin first. When Goku leaves, Yamcha, who overheard the conversation, confronts Gohan and he thinks he will be recruited as well, and heads home to wait for Goku. Vegeta says Bulla isn't a bad name after all, much to Bulla's delight. Trivia *This episode marks the birth of Bulla. *Universe 7 is revealed be far below average in mortal level due to majority of the life forms being destroyed by Frieza and his empire. **Universes 7 is revealed to have only 28 planets with mortal levels, which Beerus and Shin contribute to Frieza and his army destroying much of the universe's lifeforms. However this has raised doubts because the universe is known to have thousands, if not millions, of planets and Frieza had claimed possession of 48 planets. However Frieza was infamously known to have allowed his army to destroy anyone he deemed useless or threatening. Majin Buu is also responsible for the low number of lifeforms due to have killed millions of people before being sealed away and Beerus is also at fault due to his tendency to destroy worlds that displease him. *It appears that Vegeta believed his child was going to be a girl because he picked only a female Saiyan name. Battles *Krillin vs. Basil (image training) Trivia Animation Staff * Script -''' Yoshifumi Fukushima * '''Storyboard - Kiyosato Yamamoto & Hiroyuki Kakudo * Episode Director - '''Hideki Hiroshima * '''Animation Supervisor '-' Paul Año-Nuevo, Eugene Ayson & Koji Nashizawa * Key Animators - '''Koji '''Nashizawa, Futoshi Higashide, TAP * '''2nd Key Animators - '''Masahiro Shimanuki, Mua Tsukino, A-Line Gallery Screen Shot 2017-04-19 at 12.15.12.png|Vegeta becoming enraged at the sound of Bulla crying. Vegeta angry .png Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Universe Survival Saga Category:Episodes